Guides
' How to Land on An Aircraft Carrier ' By: Tarequebloxxer52 (FIammen) When you need to refuel, repair, or re-arm, and there seems to be no airport in sight, you might have to perform the daring task of landing on an aircraft carrier. It might seem hard but when you practice you will master it. There are multiple steps to execute a carrier landing. Here are the basic steps: #If you are approaching a carrier, line up with the runway. #Since a carrier is constantly moving, keep a distance that you prefer. #When you are at your preferred distance, set speed to 300-350 kmp/h and continue flying. #When halfway to the carrier, set speed to 240-280 kmp/h. #Put your gears down immediately when you are halfway to landing on the carrier. #Always see if you are high enough to land on a carrier, not too low but also not too high, make sure you land at a steady angle and height. Around 300 feet is a good height to be at. #Upon touching the carrier deck, put throttle to max, this is to ensure that if you miss your landing and that the wires don't grab you, you still can pull back up and retry a landing. #Taxi to a carrier seat and grab on, you never know if another plane will land soon after. So next time you lose fuel, lose all ordnance, or are damaged and there are no airports nearby, follow these steps to safely refuel, re-arm, and repair without having to land at an airport thats far away. ''' How to Import a Decal to use in making Skins ''' By: HarrierJ Neo-Warfare X isn't just about choosing your favourite vehicle and fighting others, you can also customise your chosen vehicle such as changing the material and colour of the different sections. In addition you can also import decals onto your vehicle (such as flags, squadron emblems, railings e.t.c.) to give it more of an authentic look when you take it for a test flight. Here is how to import a decal into the game and use it on a vehicle: 1. Select the vehicle you want to use and apply a decal on. 2. Select the Customise tab on the top left of the screen and select the Insignia tab along the bottom of the screen. This should bring up a window on the left similar to this: 3. Search for a preferred decal in the Roblox Library or from your creations if you made and imported a decal yourself, and go to the URL of the decal. 4. Once on the webpage of the decal, look for a string of numbers in the URL of the decal and copy those numbers (either manually or using Ctrl+C) and enter it into the box identified as "Decal ID". 5. Click the "+" button to import your decal into the game on the vehicle you selected. Once imported you can then edit the position, rotation or size of the decal by clicking the green diamond that has appeared at the centre of the vehicle and use the following steps to help you adjust the decal. 6. To move the decal around the vehicle, select the "Translate" option, adjust the increment that the decal moves by changing the number right of the "Translate" button and then either use the "+" or "-" buttons either side of the 3 numbers (if you have just joined a server then the default for all three numbers will be 0) to move your decal along the X (Left/Right), Y (Up/Down) and Z (Front/Back) axis of the vehicle. 7. To rotate the decal, select the "Rotate" option, adjust the increment that the decal rotates by changing the number right of the "Rotate" button and then either use the "+" or "-" buttons either side of the 3 numbers (if you have just joined a server then the default for the top and bottom numbers will be 0, with the central being 90) to rotate your decal along the X, Y and Z axis of the vehicle. 8. To resize the decal, select the "Resize" option, adjust the increment that the decal rotates by changing the number right of the "Resize" button and then either use the "+" or "-" buttons either side of the 3 numbers (if you have just joined a server then the default for the top and bottom numbers will be 1, with the central being 0) to resize your decal, however it is more commonly used to just alter the top and bottom numbers as they control the actual width and height of the decal. 9. When you have added all the decals you need, select the "Saves" tab along the bottom of the screen and press the "Save Skin" button to bring up a window where you can enter a name for your new skin and then save that skin. Note: The skin won't appear right after you save it, easiest way to know it has saved is switch to another vehicle then reselect the vehicle you used to make the skin (e.g. if you made a skin for the F-22, switch your vehicle to the F-18, then reselect the F-22 and your skin save should be visible in the "Saves" tab). Alternatively, for steps 6-8, you can follow the video made by Dekomori (LunarTomori on the Discord) which goes over how to import and edit decals in-game. Category:Tutorials